Summer Heat
by Kaap
Summary: What happens when Sherlock gets rid of his beautiful locks? How does John react?


_**Summer Heat**_

 **A/N: Characters might be a little bit OOC, it's also my first time trying to write johnlock. It was just a stupid Idea that I got while I was cutting my hair.**

 **Sumuary:**

What happens when Sherlock gets rid of his beautiful locks? How will John react?

It was a summer heat- driven choice. One of those rare moments occurred when Sherlock didn't properly think, and acted by an impulsive urge.

He looked at himself in the mirror, after a much needed cold shower because of the weather, took the scissors in his hand and went for it with determination.

When he finished, the detective silently congratulated himself for his genius. He ran a hand through his hair, and left the bathroom to get back to work, not bothering to check himself in the mirror properly. He did feel a little lighter as he walked through the flat with damp hair, putting him in a better mood.

John had a great surprise when he arrived home from work later that day to find a slightly different Sherlock than the one he had left at home this morning. The detective sat by the window and was using his shocked roommate's laptop for the purpose of gathering data for a case.  
Standing by the door, John was frozen in his place. After staring for way too long, he blinked. He opened his mouth to try and form some sentence, but fell short. His head was spinning as he tried to understand exactly what made Sherlock cut his curls.

"Huh…. Sherlock? " He croaked.

His flatmate, as usual, was too engrossed in his work, and ignored John's greeting.

John licked his lips, cleared his throat, and straightened his back. He was slowly regaining his functions.

"Sherlock." He said, a bit louder this time.

"Hm?" Sherlock did not move, but acknowledged John's presence by his hum.

"What... happened to your hair? " John pushed forward.  
"Obvious answer, stupid question. John, don't waist my time." Sherlock dismissed his friend, and continued to stare at his screen.

"Sherlock! You...you cut your hair off?" John was losing himself just a tad.

"Don't you see? " Sherlock waved around his head.

"Why?"

"Obvious isn't it?"  
"No." John shook his head. "No it isn't."

Impatient, Sherlock snapped. "I'm trying to work, John. Please, use your brain!"

John glared at Sherlock, his fist clenched. Sherlock looked up to see his only friend in an angry stance.

"Come _on_ , John! I'm living in hell. The heat in London's never been this warm, how can people bear this weather ? I hate summer."

"We've been living together for 2 years now and that never happened before."

"Global warming, have you heard of it?" Sherlock said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sherlock..." It was John's turn to sigh. "How could you do that to your-" John stopped himself for a moment, he was too afraid to say something too sentimental like 'beautiful'.

"Hair."

"Basic skills and a good pair of scissors. Why does it matter to you? I cut my hair. You want me to apologize for it?"

John knew he had overstepped himself just a bit. He ran a hand down his face as he grew more frustrated-mostly with himself. He just kept getting himself deeper into this hole.

"No Sherlock, I just...I meant cutting your hair without asking for an opinion."

"Last time I checked it's my body and it's up to me to do what I like with it. "

"I know…"

"But what? "

John looked a bit down. Sherlock was confused.

"But...Your curls-" was all he managed to say before he forced himself to stop speaking.

"What about them? They were in the way. I couldn't think straight with this heat. At least now it more bearable." He turned away before John could see the tiny blush that had crept up on his cheeks. "I thought maybe you'd like this hair anyway. I didn't expect this reaction."

Sherlock was right. Everything looked good on him, and that was just a fact. Well, at least it was fact in John's mind. Actually, he was starting to like the short hair after all the shock wore off. Sherlock's cheekbones really stood out.

Suddenly, John had an impulse. Something that usually he thought about, but always buried the idea away whenever it came to the front of his mind. He did not want to seem too sentimental for Sherlock, though they had been involved in a relationship for some time now.

John pressed his his hand on the back of Sherlock's head gently. He felt the change silky dark locks, to short buzzed hair. He missed the curls.

As he lowered his hand to touch Sherlock's shoulders, Sherlock hummed. He was relaxing into John's touch. John smirked, and in one moment jerked Sherlock's hair with force. turned his detective towards him, and kissed him. Sherlock was instantly alert, and froze at the sheer sudden feeling of John's outburst. With a moment to go by, Sherlock moaned, and fell into John's arms.

Just as John felt the detective relaxing again, he pulled away from Sherlock's mouth, and held his chin in his hand, "You cut your hair."

Sherlock's eyes were glazed.

"You don't like it?"

"Those curls were not yours to touch. Theyre mine. You're mine. Do you hear me?"

John's voice was so low, it almost sounded like a harsh breath. Sherlock's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he was breathing raggedly.

"John, what's gotten into you?"

John licked his lips. "I would ask you the same thing, but why don't you say we blame it on the...heat?" He smirked.

Sherlock all but melted into John at that point, allowing John to run his hands up and down his partner.

"I should punish you for doing that. Touching what's not yours."

Sherlock moaned. "John…"

John kissed him again, and took what was to the bedroom to continue what had started from a summer heat-driven choice.

Sherlock used John as a pillow in bed, and John had a protective arm around Sherlock's waist. They held each other close in the aftermath of their love making, both completely sated.

John was playing with Sherlock's short hair, when Sherlock asked,

"Do your really miss them, John?"

Instead of answering yes or no, John huffed, and kissed the top of his lovers head.

"Never cut your hair out of an impulse or without consulting me before." john mumbled, sleepy, nuzzling his hair.

"It was necessary."

"You could have just taken a shower " John suggested.

"It was less effective on the long run. " (maybe change sentence)

"Still, you should have thought it through."

"I sort of did," the genius replied. "I felt cooler and refreshed once i had finished cutting my hair and my mind was able to function properly again."

John continued to pout.

"Of course," the detective continued "I didn't take account of your love for my hair and kink for my precious locks as you might call them, therefore I apologize. Nevertheless, don't worry, it will grow to its initial length in a short amount of time, I guarantee. "

"Thank god for that!" John said in a sarcastic tone which earned him a glare from his partner. John smiled into Sherlock's hair, smelling his shampoo and dropping a kiss against his lover's forehead.

He did love his curly hair.


End file.
